When They Say This They Really Mean That
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Oneshot Tyson,Max,Kai and Tala pass notes during History.When the teachers say this... they really mean... If u hate school, homeworks and history read on and find out! SEQUEL IS UP!


**Title: When They This They Really Mean That**

**Summary: Tyson, Max, Kai and Tala pass messages in class. They talk about "What Teachers Really Mean when they say….."**

* * *

**Tyson – Point Of View**

Bor-ing. Why does history has to be boring?

I stifled a yawn. I looked over to my blonde friend, who was drawing pictures of chocolates, milkshakes, sundaes and candies. That's Max for ya! He seemed awfully happy not listening in class. So am I.

He noticed that I was staring at him so he returned my smile and went back to his drawing,Boyand he is good at drawing.

I looked over my right to find Tala sleeping over the huge history book.

And his desk was full of small bits of paper. I blinked and smiled it must be from the girls who were sitting beside him drooling over him. Poor guy has fallen asleep after dealing with his fangirls!

I took out a paper and threw at him. He woke up from his beauty sleep …nap and glared at little old me.

**Tala – Point Of View**

Tyson is sooooo gonna pay!

"Sorry" mouthed Tyson.

He better be!

We were interrupted by a sigh from a girl.

I give you three guesses. Even a moron like Tyson can guess that!

A – Kai Hiwatari changed his pose a little

B – Kai Hiwatari was scribbling notes.

C – Kai Hiwatari was opened his purple orbs.

It was option A this time.

Kai changed his pose a little. So the girls are practically drooling over him!

I threw the same bit of paper over to Kai. Kai threw his ten degree glare at me.

I was used to his friendly way of greeting me .

**Max – Point Of View**

I'm done! My master piece on a sundae!

After 5 minutes,

Bor-ing! I quickly scribbled a note.

**Ty,**

**Do you know what teachers really mean when they say….**

"_**That's a interesting question"**_

**They really mean……**

"_**I have no idea"**_

**Max**

And I passed it to Tyson.

**Normal POV**

Tyson grinned at the letter and wrote at the same bit of paper

Tal,

**When the teachers say …..**

"_**What's so funny?"**_

**they really mean…**

"_**Do I have food stuck in my teeth?"**_

**Ty**

Tyson passed it Tala.

**Kai,**

**When Teachers say….**

"_**Today we're going to watch a video"**_

**they really mean…**

"_**I need a nap"**_

**Tal**

Tala passed it to kai. Well Ok he practically kicked the paper bit into a drive shooter kick.

Remember they are using the same bit of paper Max sent them.

**Max,**

**When the teachers say…..**

"_**Please show your appreciation for our guest lecturer"**_

**They really mean **

"_**Clap or else"**_

**Kai**

Max received the bit from Kai and started to read the contents and gave his sweet grin.

Kenny turned from the front bench to see his friends messing around as usual. He just hoped a certain brunette had not spotted them.

Max continued his work

**That was sweet. Wait I've got more…**

**When the teachers say….**

"_**Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"**_

**they really mean…**

"**_Please repeat whatever embarrassing thng you're saying."_**

**_Maxie – King Of Sweetness_**

Max passed it Tyson…again

**Hehe **

**I got one**

**When Teachers say….**

"_**Does anyone wants extra credit"**_

**They really mean….**

"_**I want some yard work I need done"**_

_**World Champ**_

Tyson kicked it to Tala

**According to my theoretically biologically technologically physically mentally psycologolically enriched brain when the Teachers say….**

"**_Jason, will you watch over the class for me a few mins?"_**

**They really mean….**

"_**I have to go to the bathroom"**_

**Tala the genius**

The Russian scribbled it and kicked it to the other Russian.

**When the teachers say….**

"_**Are you paying attention?"**_

**They really mean….**

"**_I lost my train of thought.Help me please"_**

**_- Tyson is a moron- club manager_**

max received the paper, which had more space to it but trashed. He wrote.

_**Can I join that club, Kai, manager, sir?**_

_**puppy dogs eyes. I'll give ya my twix bar**_

_**Prince Of America**_

Max passed it to Tyson, who wrote something and reluctantly passed it to Tala

**Hey who are you calling Moron?**

**from**

**Tyson, Reigning World Champ for 3 years and is definitely not a MORON**

Tala started scribbling

**YOU, genius**

**Of course I'm the genius here.**

**And when the teachers say….**

"_**Classed will be dismissed earlier by 19 mins"**_

**They really mean…..**

"_**I need a cigarette"**_

**By**

**Geniusandeighth wonder of the world,**

**Tala Valkov**

Kai got the paper.

**When Tala says……**

"_**He is a genius"**_

**He really means…**

"_**He is a idiot"**_

**When Tyson says …**

"_**He is the best"**_

**He really means ….**

"_**He is the best at annoying others"**_

**by**

**Kai Hiwatari**

Max happily read what the others wrote

**Guys, **

**When the teachers say…**

"**Ahem."**

**What do they really mean?**

**Max**

Max kicked it in the front so Tyson, Kai and Tala read it together.

**Tyson wrote** : Dunno

**Tala wrote** : Beats me.

**Kai wrote**: Hn.

**Tyson: **Kai doesn't know the answer either.

**Max wrote**: That we have detention today.!

**Tyson**: I don't get it!

**Tala**: Me either!

**Kai wrote:** Only logical explanation is the fact the we are caught red handed by our teacher.

The boys came into face to face with their teacher Miss Scarlett.

"hi Miss Scarlett, How are ya? You are doing a great job at work. Keep it up!" Tyson said.

"yeah you look beautiful today" Max and Tala chimed in. " and the way of teaching in awesome, Do you need me to carry your books today? _Miss Scarlett"_

Miss Scarlett seems to be flattered but " I know I'm supposed to be flattered but since you boys are speaking the truth I guess I can –"

The bell rang and Kai snorted.

"Huh?" Miss Scarlett said.

"When I snort I really mean they're lying. So enough of long speeches just give us detention.Miss Red Or Miss Crimson or what so ever" Kai replied in his deep huskyvoice making his fangirls grow wild.

Before Tyson, Max or Tala could do anything to flatter her again. Miss Scarlett went scarlet for defying her. She was always like that!

"DETENTION!" she yelled at them.

* * *

"Kaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii, it's your fault we got detention today" Tyson yelled at him.

Kai just said "Hn"

"**When kai says …_hn_**

**he really means_…"Shut up Or I'll skin you alive, Tyson"_**

Tala said one of their what they really mean!

Hilary came in barking in about their detention and history assignments.

"**when Hilary says or yells** …….**_how irresponsible we are_**

**She really means** ….. **_she is a model student"_** Max informed.

"they are acting weirdly today, better find wassup with Dizzi's help" Kenny settled down to find out.

"**When Kenny says…. "_everyone are acting weirdly so gotta work_**

**He really means "_He wants to work with dizzi again so badly"_**

Hilary said as she slapped her forehead " It's getting to me"

They all bid each other good night and went to sleep.

Tala woke up at midnight and turned to the next person in the futon

"**When Tyson says ….._good night_**

**he really means…. _Wake me up tomorrow morning for school"_**

Tala said this to Kai.

"**When Tala wakes Kai, _He really is asking for IT" _**Kai retorted to Tala.

"**When Kai says IT , He really means……. Business, so good night!"**

_End_

**

* * *

**

Review? Well, I got the jokes online and thought of this fic. Hope it makes sense..I have to edit this fic when I have time as well.

xx Zeph


End file.
